Marissa Jackson
Marissa is the daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, as well as the grandchild of Sally Jackson, Poseidon, Athena, and Fredrick Chase. She appears in Child of Wisdom and Sea. Biography Before Birth After defeating Kronos’ wrath, Camp Half-Blood decides to celebrate Percy’s birthday with a big bash. During the party, Annabeth and Percy decide to affirm their relationship and confess their feelings to each other. A few months later, Annabeth begins to notice strange happenings; she has an attachment to water and sea life, her appetite has grown, and she keeps having morning sickness. Aphrodite visits her, revealing that – as goddess of beauty, love, and passion – she charmed them; she then explains that Annabeth has become pregnant with Percy’s child, shocking the young demigod. Annabeth reveals what the goddess has told her to Percy, who is overjoyed that he will have a baby with his true love. Childhood Appearance Marissa is a perfect mix of her parents' looks. Her tresses are black, like her father's, but with innocent curls from her mother. Her eyes are a stormy blue/grey, showing a loveable charm to them. She also has a light complexion, with hints of rose in her cheeks. Her facial features are mixed; Percy's eye, face, and nose shape, along with Annabeth's plump lips, cheekbones, and long eyelashes. Personality Fatal Flaw Abilities As the granddaughter of Poseidon - one of the Big Three - and Athena, Marissa is an extremely powerful demigod. She seems to have authority over both of their domains and subjects. Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Marissa gains a strong amount of clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time, unless she is completely submerged in water (this is almost impossible, however; her grandmother’s side does not allow her beneath the water for very long or often). She can also heal herself from any wound and poison when in contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being equal to the severity of her wound(s). Strategy and Battle Skill: Because her grandmother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Marissa is a very skilled warrior and an adept strategist. As the granddaughter of Athena, Marissa is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. She prefers to fight with a sword; this is shared with her father, unlike her mother. * ADHD: Marissa's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive in, battle. * Dyslexia: Marissa's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek, instead of mortal languages. * Empathy Link: Marissa - soon after her birth - gains a psychic connection with a dryad named Nina called an empathy link. * Divine Wisdom: She has her mother's wisdom, being very intelligent and sophisticated. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Marissa can control every form and great volumes of water. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinetic abilities include: * Hydrogenesis: She can create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" by will, as long as she can concentrate hard enough. * Water Propulsion: She can control the water around her to propel through water. She can also shoot water, not only from being in water, but blasting the water that she creates. * Underwater Breathing: Marissa can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However, she was unable to breathe in the River Styx. * Communication: Marissa can talk to equines and sea creatures that treat her with lady-like respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (including her father and uncle). Atmokinesis:Marissa can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but her lack of control over it makes its appearance very rare. Geokinesis: Marissa can generate earthquakes, but its appearance is very rare (as she lacks full control over it). Etymology Marissa is a variation of Maris, which is Latin for of the sea. This would make sense, as her father is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Her second name, Athena, is the name of her grandmother, who is the goddess of wisdom and her namesake. 'Jackson '''is a common name in the English and Scottish origin, coming from "''Son of Jack". Gallery Category:Unique Demigods Category:Child of Wisdom and Sea Characters